Huntress and the Hawk
by ConnorFan
Summary: A semi blind date between Connor HawkeGreen Arrow and Huntress


Huntress and the Hawk

This is written in comic script format.

DC owns all rights to these characters, I own nothing.

Written by: Alex Violette

Page 1: What was Dinah thinking?  
Page 1: Panel 1: Wisps of fog and a setting sun  
The sun is just touching the horizon, creating a purple red tinge to the as two silhouetted figures walk up a slight hill. Reminiscent of San Francisco, you can see a bay and off to the left there are wisps of fog covering a suspension bridge. There are buildings lining the streets, mostly two-story brownstone but a few sidewalk cafes are strewn about as well. The silhouetted couple, in the mid ground, are separated by Connor carrying a duffel bag walking past one such café now; tables can be seen along with a few patrons (an old couple sipping espresso, and a young lady waiting for her date to arrive.) It should be clear that Green Arrow and Huntress are not holding hands, or even close enough to do so; their body language is that of two people clearly on an awkward first date.

Caption: The Triangle, Star City

Helena: So you're Oliver Queen's son? 

Connor: Yeah, though we only recently started to have a real relationship. Helena, Dinah said you have been pretty busy with her and Oracle, lots of traveling…

Page 1: Panel 2: Taking a stroll  
The camera moves in closer, and now the silhouetting effect fades away. Helena is wearing the cutoff purple sweater and black tights she wore in BOP 84, and Connor is wearing a dark blue dress shirt with a white undershirt and a pair of kakis. Helena's expression is one of almost disbelief; she is a moment away from rolling her eyes. And Connor has a slightly confused, awkward look plaster across his face and in his body language, he knows he sounds like a dork, but can't seem to stop himself. In the gap between them, a white van can be seen driving on the street, it's headlights are broken, from what one must assume was a collision, and license plate has been removed.

Caption: I really don't know what Dinah was thinking; I told her I was taking a break from men… and sheesh this guy is so not my type! Having friends can suck sometimes.

Helena: So many petty despots so little time. Why are we at the Triangle? I heard this place isn't known for it's romantic atmosphere, not that I care.

Connor: Actually the Triangle has been pretty quiet these days, and there happens to be a great old-fashioned theater here.

Page 1: Panel 3: Want a cup of Joe?  
Helena turns and pivots as she stops Connor in front of a café the sign reads "Christos' Café American" Her head tilts to the side indicating the café that they are in front of. Connor has a face of frank consideration, slightly skewed as he does the math in his head figuring out if they have enough time. Through the window reflection of what's going on across the street we see two men in black exit the van we previously saw. Heading towards the building. With a partially obstructed sign of "First National Bank" and the engine of the van still billowing smoke it looks suspicious, though our heroes have not caught on yet.

Helena: uhmm… Okay, wanna grab a cup of coffee first?

Connor: Sure we have more then enough time, but I prefer herbal tea.

Page 1: Panel 4: Rattling through the differences  
This one is a simple headshot; Helena's face is inquisitive with a raised eyebrow while Connor is looking slightly away almost past Helena but too far down, to notice the two men and the van.

Helena: Really, how do you like your steak?

Connor: I am a vegetarian

Helena: What's your poison?

Connor: I don't drink.

Helena: Catholic?

Connor: Actually I am a Buddhist Monk.

Page 2: Trouble in the Triangle/Suiting up  
Page 2: Panel 1:

The camera is pulled father back in this scene, so it's an upper torso and head shot not merely a head shot. Connor's head snapped up at Helena's statement, allows Connor not only to make eye contact with Helena but also allows Connor to see the van and its former occupants up to no good. A reflection of one of the robbers with a side-by-side shotgun entering the bank is reflected off of Connor's green eyes. (If you don't have enough room on his eyes for this effect, substituted the eye reflection for another shot of the large glass window at the café)

Helena: Dinah must have been out of her mind.

Connor: Why do you say that?

Helena: Could we be anymore different, I mean next your going to tell me you're a virgin!

Connor: Well… hold on, I think we might have some trouble.

Page 2: Panel 2: Hold up looks like trouble  
This is an over the shoulder shot, and the first clear picture of the bank (It is almost identical to the other shops in the area, a converted brown stone, only it has large panes of glass for windows that give the viewer a clear view of everything going on in the bank. There are two robbers, one the smaller one with a handgun, and another with a shotgun. Both are wearing ski masks and black jean/sweatshirts, looking every bit the cliché robbers. There are approximately 10 people in the bank as customers (at various stages of getting down on the ground) and one very scared teller Ms. Beetly 63 with a bun of snow-white hair and extremely thick glasses, with her hands raised to the heavens.

Caption: Look's like they just started the party, so we have a few moments, shall we Mister Arrow?

Page 2: Panel 3: To the Alley  
Breaking through the panel, Connor and Helena are off to get themselves into the alley next to the café. We can see the sun setting further into the night as our heroes rush, knowing that every second count. Connor's hand is almost reaching out behind him for Helena's and Helena's hand as she runs forward to follow him is almost reaching for his but not quite, there is a definite space there.

Connor: Lets get into our work clothes.

Page 2: Panel 4: Lucky for us you insisted on Costumes  
Green Arrow and Huntress are almost entirely dressed in their costumes. To the left closer to the dumpster Huntress is pulling up her boot, while Connor is strapping on his quiver. Connor is on the right hand side and is clearly looking away from Huntress blushing slightly, whether that is from being caught or the fact that Helena was behind him naked mere moments before is unclear. Over Huntress's left shoulder on the brick wall is spray-painted in white and red "Deadshot Rulz!" a reminder again of The Gage miniseries.

Helena: Okay you can turn around now, I am decent… You know, we are dam lucky that you insisted we bring this stuff, I don't imagine you could fit your longbow and arrows in your back pocket.

Connor: I just thought it might be a good idea.

Page 2: Panel 5: Hey why did you insist?  
A close up of Helena with her huntress mask on, looking irate having just figured out, that Connor wasn't just being prepared; that he knew something was going to happen.

Helena: Hey! You couldn't even look me in the eyes when you said that! You knew something was going down!

Page 3: Fessing up  
Page 3: Panel 1: I heard some rumors  
Green Arrow turns to face huntress, his face honest and sincere, looking into his face Huntress's face softens slightly, almost as if she was trying to stay mad at a puppy.

Caption: Look at those green eyes… I can't stay mad at him. He looks so cute.

Connor: Well like I said the Triangle has been quiet of late, so it was due and I have been hearing rumors about a bank job.

Page 3: Panel 2: You didn't want to be here either!  
Connor still has a slightly pained expression on his face, not having realized that Huntress is now having a bit of fun with him, and is no longer angry with him. Her hand is on her hip with a slight cock in her legs as she suppresses a smirk. Connor has his hands out trying to explain himself.

Helena: So you figure we have our date nearby and worst-case scenario you have another costume as back up? Geez You didn't want to go on this date anymore then I did!

Connor: Like you said, we are very different people; I am looking for someone well…more romantic.

Page 3: Panel 3: Kaboom! (Lets move)  
Connor's head is whipped around out toward the street, Helena actually looks a bit miffed at the accusation that she is not romantic, a slight frown replaces the smirk While Connor is clearly reacting to the explosion off panel.

Helena: You don't think I am romantic? I can be roman--

Connor: They must have tried to blow the vault! We had better get in there.  
FX (off panel): KaBOOOOM!

Page 3: Panel 4: Robbers in smoke  
There are papers and smoke everywhere; the desks next to the vault are reduced to splinters. Lenny the big guy with the shotgun is holding his shotgun dangerously close to Ms. Beetly's face while she looks like she is about to pass out, and picking his ear with his other hand. George the smaller guy with the pistol is farther away from the vault and covering the customers. The vault itself is blackened with scorch marks, but otherwise undamaged.

Lenny: Hey George, I thought you said that the vault would open right up!

George: Don't use my name you idiot! And I know what I said but I was wrong! Now lets grab what we can from the draws and get out of here before some loon in tights—

FX (off panel): CRAATSH!

Page 4: Cleaning up  
Page 4: Panel 1: High Low  
Large panel…The giant pane of glass is still shattering as Huntress swings through, firing her crossbow, the bolt strikes George's pistol hand causing him to drop his gun, which hasn't quite reached the floor as we look at this scene. Connor deciding to go in lower does a jump and roll through the window firing off two arrows simultaneously, plugging both barrels of Lenny's side-by-side shotgun. Creating an expression of astonishment in the face of Lenny. Ms. Beetly can be seen diving over to the right away from Lenny.

Helena: I'll take the ugly ones on the right. You take the stupid ones on the left!

Connor: Lets just make this quick, there are too many civilians here!

FX: Twang!  
FX: Thwap!

Page 4: Panel 2: Banter and brawl  
Connor off to the left is engaged with Lenny, who decided since his shotgun was so clearly jammed; he was going to use it like a club. Just as Lenny charges with his shotgun over his head, one of his meaty paws gripping the barrel, Connor unleashes an uppercut from his crouched position. Huntress doesn't give George the time to charge or make a counter strike, instead Huntress is in close, and lets loose with a viscous knee to George's ribs breaking two of them.

Helena: Don't be such a worrywart, Blondie!

Connor: Blondie? Never mind, lets wrap this up shall we?

FX: Pahow!  
FX: Crunch!

Page 4: Panel 3: Split panel mutual toss  
This is a smaller panel with our two heroes split by a ragged edge creating two triangle panels, separating them. Connor in the left hand upper panel, doing a modified hanegosh (shoulder throw, see second diagram of reference link), in which Connor is forcing Lenny's mass over his shoulder with such force that Lenny's feet are pointing toward the sky instead of the parallel demonstrated. And Huntress in the lower right hand panel is performing a tomonage (falling back wheel throw see second diagram of the reference link provided), carrying George over her body. Because of the smaller size of the panel it looks as if the two robbers are headed to slam together (which they are) but it also appears that they are much closer together then the reality which is shown in the next ßHuntress ß Connor

Helena: If you insist…

Connor: I do.

Page 4: Panel 4: Wham!

Long Panel… Here we see that the amount of skill for Huntress and Green Arrow to make this simultaneous throw and have the two robbers collide is actually extremely great. They are almost on opposite sides of the room, and the two robbers slam into each other at the exact middle of the panel over one of the broken desks.

FX: THUD!

Page 4: Panel 5: Surrounding chaos  
Glass, papers, and parts of desks, are all strewn around the bank creating a rather large mess. Heaped on top of one of the broken desks, Lenny and George are laid out like fresh fish come to market. Huntress has her foot planted firmly on George's chest in a Captain Morgan's pose (one knee raised, opposite hand on her waist). Green Arrow has a hand cuff arrow, in his hand but doesn't is fingering it more so then putting it into use.

Helena: I'm glad you weren't really interested, that was a heck of a lot more fun then some old movie!

Lenny: Look at all the pretty colors George…uhhh

George: hhhhnnnnnnnnn  
Connor: Guess I won't need to cuff them.

Page 5: At least you're an interesting date  
Page 5: Panel 1: Paddy wagon  
The police are loading Lenny and George, both in handcuffs into a van marked S.C.P.D. Off in the background Ms. Beetly is sitting on the bumper of an ambulance sipping a cup of hot coco, while a blond paramedic looks after her. The customers are being funneled off to the right a safe distance away from the police van. Next to the police van along side it's marking Green Arrow and Huntress are talking. Green Arrow looks a little nervous, his hand rubbing the back of his a bit raw as he says something he knows is a bit stupid given huntress called the movie idea stupid, and then more embarrassed at the dirty insinuation. Huntress on the other hand looks even more cocky then before and is suppressing an even bigger smile as she genuinely flirts with Connor.

Connor: You know we could still probably make the late showing at that movie theater… if you want.

Helena: Why don't we just have something hot? 

Connor: coughs

Helena: tehe I meant coffee and that herbal crap you drink, what were you thinking about Mister Arrow? Come along, lets get out of these getups.

Page 5: Panel 2: Yuck  
Small panel… Huntress's sweater has a large stain from what is clearly an evil conspiracy to rid her of clothing. This is just a panel of Huntress's gloved arms holding the now ruined purple sweater.

Helena(Off Panel): You have got to be kidding me, how can a bird poop with such accuracy that he manages to hit an open duffle bag behind a dumpster!

Connor(Off Panel): Here you can borrow my dress shirt…

Page 5: Panel 3: Very Gallant Sir!  
Helena is in her black tights again, and she is donning (still off her shoulders) Connor's blue dress shirt. Connor is wearing his white undershirt and kakis, bent down stuffing the rest of his costume into the duffel bag.

Helena: That was very gallant of you, Blondie!

Connor: Well I am a bit of a hopeless romantic; chivalry comes with the package.

Page 5: Panel 4: Kiss  
Helena turns around, the dress shirt tied off around her mid drift, and we are angled so we can just see the slightest separation between Helena's and Connor's lips as they kiss. His left hand is off panel on her hip, and his right hand is on her chin guiding their kiss. Helena's hands are on Connor's biceps.

Helena: Good to know…

Connor and Helena( in a heart shaped speech bubble): Mhmmmmhm

Page 5: Panel 5: At least you're an interesting date  
A reversal of the first page silhouetting effect, Helena and Connor are walking toward the setting sun, this time holding hands, Connor's duffel bag is in his other hand. The Sun has almost entirely disappeared into the horizon, and there is a break in the sky where the blue of the night's sky comes to fruition and even a few stars can be scene.

Helena: You and I might be as different as night and day Blondie, but I'll say this much for you; you are an interesting date.

Caption: The End


End file.
